The Other Guy
by ITeraPrince
Summary: It wasn't his fault he was the one in the background, he was the Other Guy not the main one with the girl. But can things change for the better or will he have to move on?
1. Chapter 1

The Other Guy

It happened all at once within a matter of minutes, the feeling of powerlessness and the overwhelming need to break the silence that I bestowed between us; to not stand there and appear lesser than what I was. My eyes fell back to the very item that caused such internal havoc within me, a simple item that has caused me much distress was a quill. A single quill that she had asked for not too long ago, time seemed to slow as I registered her words clenching the quill between my finger and thumb. A simple item that has rendered me powerless, no it wasn't the quill it was her… her words, her very presence brought me to pale.

I extend my arm amazingly holding out the quill towards her till she noticed it was there, in my mind I am screaming at myself to speak words in order to not appear foolish. But alas, my throat felt like a dry canal not filled with water but barren… mounds of sand visible instead of currents of water. Swallowing didn't help as I hoped as it just felt like my Adam's apple was dragging itself against the sand, eventually she looked behind her shoulder and spotted the quill. Her cheeks turned rosy as her lips connected to them forming that wonderful smile, she took the quill into her hands and then shifted her eyes to me "Thanks Harry…" she spoke softly. Her eyes returning to her parchment that was spread out in front of her, I took an inaudible sigh as I seemed to be released from my prison that binded me in what really was the time frame of two minutes.

Go ahead laugh at me; ridicule me for such a presentation of my weakness… a display of my lack of masculinity I don't care. Because I know one truth and it's the one truth that truly matters I Harry James Potter am completely in love with Hermione Granger and that my friends makes me a fool…

I am nothing more than the Other Guy, a single entity with no hope of moving forward with her in any capacity more than just being her friend. "Yeah Hermione Granger… she's a weird one that's for sure, she is constantly studying and doing homework like as if one person has that much to do. But that's not the weirdest thing about her; she spends all her time with this one guy who isn't even her boyfriend. Like you know, you can't do that… I mean that's a big no no right? I feel sorry for that other guy though…" thanks for the sympathy I think Parvati.

Yes, the woman I am in love with is already taken by another man. His name was Ronald Bilius Weasley, a man of tall stature topped with fiery ginger hair that had an uncanny resemblance to Dudley's muggle utensil a pencil. Godric Gryffindor would surely be proud to know that he has him in his house; he resembles everything a male lion would have in the wild. He was lazy, arrogant and always walked around with a proud grin on his face as if he ruled the halls. His persona would usually deter me in almost every fashion but I had to put on a friendly face because there was no warning when he would randomly but into our time together.

Like most things that is how I see him through my lenses, Hermione on the other hand seems content with him. I wouldn't say happy per say but content to be with him and have him around. They met one summer in Diagon Alley, Hermione from what she told me went to Borgin and Burke's for a new set of potion's textbooks that was written in the ninth edition that she couldn't have found anywhere else. She had asked me to go with her but with the overwhelming heat and drought Aunt Petunia had me knees deep in dirt tending to the gardens making sure her prize winning flowers were not to be harmed by the alarming weather. Hermione had trouble finding the last book she needed to complete the set as fate would have it the shopkeeper was taking inventory at the time of her visit.

And that's when Ronald swooped in and saved the day, he so happened to be there at the same time as her and offered his services. Hermione elated by his chivalry was immediately taken by him or at least that's how she tells it when she reminds me and gushes about him. I smile and nod for her to continue even though with each passing word the grip on my heart tightened. The sad truth was there was no way I could have been there to prevent it, fate was not in my favor that summer Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon certainly knew that for sure.

Shaking myself free from my own thoughts and memories I quickly realized that Hermione wasn't anywhere near me anymore. As if me zoning out had elapsed more of time than I bargained for. Looking around the common room I searched for her, but it shouldn't take a genius or even Seamus to figure out where she was. She sat with that him at the other end of the room; I quickly turned away as I felt the ache start to build within me. "Students? Hello Students?" came the familiar voice of Professor McGonagall who seemed to be making an announcement of some sort. Good, I needed the distraction to divert any attention away from the sight that would surely make me gasp for air.

Turning to Professor McGonagall I started thinking about the future, in the coming years she would shake my hand on Graduation Day and I would finally start a life of my own. I attempted to glance her way to ask myself if she would have any part of it but my body froze before I could get ever a glimpse of her. There is more of a chance that the future I want is not going to happen, so I have to sooner or later accept the inevitable and move on from these feelings I have for Hermione… for both our sakes. As much as it will hurt me, I will have to distance myself from her for as long as I need to do so… she will question me no doubt and I know in my heart all I will tell her would be lies.

"May I have your attention students, due to the overwhelming amount of requests from the ladies of each house… and Ms. Brown." A small amount of giggles escaped Lavender and her friends clearly satisfied that they got their way, McGonagall dropped her knowing look as she continued to address the entire room "Hogwarts will be hosting an annual ball for all to attend before the winter holidays, proper dress and etiquette will be expected from all… there will be no repeat of any foolish mumbo jumbo present last year during the Yule Ball. I expect all of you to show great honor to the house of Gryffindor and not bring shame to our proud house. That is all…"

Just as quickly as my plans had begun they quickly come crashing down, my expression was unreadable I'm sure but once I spoke my intention was known "Fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

The warm metal of the fork that was in my hand reminded me it was morning, I have been somewhat out of it as I continued to ponder the latter night's events. Fate can do funny things if you let it, just the other night I told myself that it would be best to try and move on from this overwhelming affection I have for my best friend. To try and maybe get away from her for a little while to get the best outcome I can but then the big announcement of another ball came ringing in my ears. And just like that any idea I could come up with to avoid Hermione went off in smoke.

Normally, at least to my understanding it's best to leave the makeup and ball dress shopping to the girls. A sort of bonding experience as they toy with each others' hair or clap enthusiastically at the other as they twirl in their colorful dresses. But Hermione's a different case, it's been hard for her to connect with any of the other girls as she saw their problems as minor compared to her studies and future plans. She would roll her eyes constantly at the sound of their seemingly unimpressive dreams of meeting prince charming and living in a big house.

I would roll my eyes as well because she retells me everything in a rant that could last for hours but somehow we always end up laughing about it all. There are special instances where I swore she was going to say my name was one of the ones they said but stopped herself halfway maybe she was trying to keep my ego in check. But I digress, in summary she doesn't have anyone to get ready and go dress shopping with... so in comes this speckled guy.

"Potter?" the weird call of my name jarred me from my own thoughts, there were little in the school's population that would call me merely by my last name mainly staff. And in this case it was staff as I looked up to see Madame Hooch standing above me, before she even spoke another word I knew what this was all about. Let me catch you up to speed so it makes sense for you as well.

The first match of the Quidditch season was always going to be Gryffindor against Slytherin, that's how it always was. It sort of set the tone for the rest of the season, starting on a high you know but to no one's surprise Hufflepuff's game against Ravenclaw didn't compare. There wasn't enough bad blood, no raw fuel of a century long rivalry that Gryffindor had against Slytherin so we have another game set up to make up for that game.

I continue to nod as if paying attention to every word she spoke but most of the jargon was to make sure I knew that this wasn't a normal thing and what it was really for. Which I already explained to you, then I heard snippets of no foul play which I could have easily scoffed at telling her to tell Flint and the other Slytherins that. Their beaters will surely have target practice with my face on it, maybe multiple ones with holes in them already.

"The weather is a bit spotty today so keep an eye out there alright." her cat like eyes peered into me with as much seriousness as Madame Pomfrey when I don't drink my skele grow potion. I nod my head but as her expression didn't seem to fade I added "Yes ma'am." as a clear sign of confirmation. This proved to be enough for her to finally pass me, looking down I saw the mess that had become of my breakfast. I groaned somewhat loudly as I try to scavenge what was left of it.

As I desperately pick at the hash that was drowning in the yolk of my eggs it wasn't long till Hermione came skipping to my side. How did you know she was skipping you ask? Did Harry Potter suddenly grow more eyes to cover 360 degrees of his head? Sorry to disappoint any potential jokers out there but it was a mere deduction for instead of hearing two steps I only heard one step between two beats. In laments terms she skipped with one foot to the other instead of using them to walk normally.

I scratched my head surprising myself of how analytical I have become, seems like she has been rubbing off on me. Bids to question have I rubbed off on her? Messy hair well that's a lottery of who had that first? "Harry? You there?" her voice finally reached my consciousness, glancing to my side I can see her face smirking as she peered into my view. "There's the handsome full bush head of hair I know and love."

At first I could feel my heart jump at her words but seeing her laugh the way she is now I could tell she meant that in the view of being her best friend. And with that realization my heart sank a bit lower to where it once rose. "Why you buttering me up for?" I couldn't help but ask in wonder if she was leading onto something, I know her too well to miss something like this.

She seemed to catch on that I knew, tilting her head still facing me she allowed her eyes to wonder as in not to judge my expression or not have it stop her from continuing she spoke "I was hoping we would finally catch that day at Hogsmeade?" her voice pitching ever so often as if to indicate she was nervous. It didn't take me a while to guess that she was trying to speak in code about finally going dress shopping.

But oh no, Hermione Granger could not blankly say that out loud it would ruin her valedictorian bookworm reputation that she has worked so hard for. "Um sure... let me get my things." I turned to grab my stuff that sat near my foot as to not have it in the way but I could feel Hermione's eyes send daggers my way.

And I wasn't wrong in the slightest, I pulled up my things slowly as if in caution trying to read her expression "What?" She made it appear as if I was missing the most obvious thing in the universe "Your breakfast?" she finally told me in a tone that said come on catch on "If that's what you call it... what about it?" I was too preoccupied of helping her that my mind was already kilometers away from eating.

"Harry, you surely can't believe that I'm going to let you go anywhere without eating your breakfast." her eyes peered into me trying to affect my soul more than she already has, but looking back at my plate I felt indifferent. I tug at my bag to emphasize that I wanted to go "It's okay... I'm not even hungry." but the moment I stood up she puts a hand on my shoulder and puts me back down. I look at her perplexed, she pouted at me and then crossed her arms which means she's standing her ground until I eat.

In some cases her stubbornness would get us into trouble or just get me into a giving mood filled with hugs and tickles to try and change her mind but when it came to my own good she would plant herself so far down that she would reach the Earth's core. I tried escaping a few times but all she would do was squint her eyes and hover her hand over her wand. In which I mentally curse at myself for giving her that spellbook for Christmas, now she knows more hexes than Professor McGonagall on a bad day.

After a while I saw that we were getting nowhere, so I had to give in. She beamed at me but all I could feel was defeat, if anyone were to ask Professor McGonagall who was more stubborn me or Hermione well let's just say we rival each other on different occasions. When my plate was empty and she had finally deemed me finished we got on the carriages to Hogsmeade.

The town seemed to be quite lively for a morning, wizards, witches, golbins and other creatures roamed about in a rush. I looked around amazed at how many people could fit in this small town outside of the school, it also seemed like some of them have decorated early. While I was Mr. Wandering Eyes, Hermione was a woman on a mission pulling me straight along to the dress shop.

The moment I walked in and heard the bell by the door ring I knew that I was going to have so much fun, I glared at all the racks of dresses that looked like rows upon rows. It could be ages till we finish and somewhere in between I'll be under a mountain of them suffocating and clawing for air... you wait and see.

"Hermione! Whoa! Not so much at once!" I called out to her hoping she would actually hear me this time as I try and catch the dresses she threw over the curtain. One dress after the other making a pile in my hands which I quickly try to find a chair for before another lands on the floor. What most people except me and well Hermione's parents realize is the curse of Hermione is when she's overly analytical about stuff.

She over analyzes stuff and when it comes to girly stuff like dresses she goes into overload. Maybe if I made the effort to introduce her to some female friends in past years but in a way I was selfish liking the way we were being so close and all. There was nothing I wouldn't do for her in the correct boundaries and I know she will do the same for me as well.

"Harry...?" her voice was oddly quiet for some reason, after I had the pile of dresses settled I walked over the curtain. "Everything alright in there Hermione?" I asked not sure if I can go in to make sure for myself, "I... need help... kind of got stuck." a smile appeared on my face almost immediately picturing it all in my head. "You wipe that smirk from your face and help me this instant Harry!"

I jumped at her crossed tone, no matter how long we knew each other if Hermione was close to bare I would always try and hide my eyes which proved none of us to benefit. But I thought it was rude and Hermione would call it my chivalry mode as if I was some robot. "Harry you can't help me if you can't see me." she knows me too well, I opened my eyes slowly to see that she did get stuck under a skinny a dress over her head.

"There's your problem Hermione, the dress is too small." I try in my ways to lighten up the mood, she does a fake laugh "Ha-ha, come on and help me already." she barked at me and instantly I went to work. We struggled back and forth trying to pull it away from her head, I swore fighting Voldemort would be a walk in the park if I looked back to this.

Fifteen awfully painful minutes later I finally got the dress off her, more like yanked it out of her as we both ended up at opposite ends of the dressing room. Her face was flushed possibly from the lack of oxygen and her hair was a mess. I hit the wall going back but I recovered quickly, I lifted the dress to glare at it the little thing that caused so much trouble "Why would you even try something this small?"

And the moment those words left my lips I knew, I knew why she did what she did. Her eyes starting to pink and tears slowly formed which caused me to quickly get to her "Shh! No, no... Mione please don't cry." she sniffed telling me she was trying. Her insecurities got to her and she tried to be 'hot' or 'sexy', appealing to Ron just like how she felt at the Yule Ball prior. But if Ron had any brain cells he would see the woman he loves Hermione... my Hermione was perfect in every possible way.

I cup her cheek with my hand and caress her face with my thumb, with my free hand I brushed hair away from her eyes trying to make her more presentable. She smiled under my touch even though she was close to crying "Come on Mione, you don't have to try to get... Ron to think you're beautiful it's impossible to think otherwise." my heart fluttered at the look she gave me. For a brief moment she closed her eyes and melted into my touch "Thanks Harry..." she said quietly.

But then reality came knocking aka the sales lady "Everything alright in there miss?" I smiled back at Hermione forgetting how much of a fuss we made "Yeah we're alright, she just tripped over herself no need to worry." I chuckle imagining the expression the old lady must have as she walked away. Looking back to Hermione she stuck her tongue at me playfully, in which I did the same like we were kids again. From that moment on we kept laughing and joking with one another enjoying each other's company as if Ron wasn't even there. Sadly that was only a big if, this little mirage I have created for myself that has always been there won't last long.

When we got back it was expected that we ran into Ron, some might say he was waiting for us. He most likely overheard our laughter and jokes because he tried his best to smile in front of her masking his probable anger towards me. When he hugged Hermione I could tell his eyes were on me but to not make it awkward I looked at my feet, also secretly to avoid an ache seeing her with him.

Right after they broke free from each other, Ron made the bold move of telling Hermione that he needed to speak to me about something. From how he was acting I knew what this little talk was going to be about, even Seamus could tell. Actually come to think of it having Seamus' company wouldn't be that bad just in case I needed an explosive get away.

Ron came up to me all laughing and smiling an obvious mask that I wasn't fooled by. It was all an act until Hermione saw things were good and left to put her bags away. The red headed tree moved us to a somewhat secluded section of the common room so we wouldn't be heard. And when we were finally out of sight it began "What's your angle Potter?"

At first I didn't know what he meant truthfully but when I put the pieces together and how down right pissed he seemed right now it was obvious. "I don't have an angle Weasley..." and that's the truth without a doubt. "Are you sure about that?" his tone signaled that he was coming at me somewhat aggressively, I could almost chuckle at his attempt of intimidating me.

"Yeah I'm sure, what are you getting at huh?" my emotions flooding my arms with adrenaline ready to fight if need be. But I said that hoping he would be a big boy and stop toying with me "Herms is my girlfriend and instead of spending time with me she's off frolicking with you."

It was at this point he shoved me a bit and I say a bit because he wasn't that strong. My reaction was a slight chuckle and gritted teeth trying to hold myself back from boiling. "Your point?" I should at least try to end this with words before anything else. Then came his next power move using his height he blocked off the door as if to not let me escape "I've decided I don't like that very much."

"You've decided?" I scoffed at the nerve of this guy, I couldn't believe he just said that. "Yeah and from now on you'll be seeing less of her." Oh Merlin, the quick daydreams I had of socking him right then and there was too good not to be reality. I decided to counter, glaring at him I stepped closer "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That just means what it means Potter, she's not to hang out with you ever again." he said that with so much confidence like I would comply without question. Does he really thing Hermione would go through with this? "Hermione is a grown woman who can make her own choices." to make sure this tosser remembers.

"Look Potter you're not her boyfriend I am and no matter how hard you pretend to be that's the way it is." his smug expression was oh so punch-able but I knew I had to be the better man. The grown up in this situation of teenage love and schoolboy fights, besides the team won't have much of my help if I come with a sore hand. "I bet you expect me to back down with your deliberate attempts of dominating me, but it's not going to work because if I wanted to... and I mean really wanted to I can lay your arse on the floor right now."

"Is that a threat?" and that was when Ron Weasley finally grew a brain cell, he was catching on. I could have bursted off laughing at that point because he was a couch potato hiding behind genetic magic of being tall. The shove he gave me earlier? I could tell it took a lot of his energy that he thought it would, it wouldn't even be a fair fight but I'm ready to go if he is "No, it's a fact."

With how serious my tone was he probably didn't want to try it, he hid everything with a cocky expression and a step to the side "Okay, why don't you go run along to your little game fly boy." I could have easily snapped back at him for that but like I said I needed to be ready for the game not sore. The other Gryffindor boys would usually joke about how much Ron talked about Quidditch but never played. Before my emotions got the best of me because believe me I was fuming I stormed out "Fine I will I need a good reason to stop you for wasting my time."

And of course, he couldn't let me have the last word "I hope you lose to that rubbish team to prove that your team is even worse. That stuttering idiot should have finished the job."

The stands roared with many fans that filled each seat making seas of red and green. Everyone formed up in their formations as Madame Hooch read out the rules like she always did. A loud cackling took my attention, I look up and saw the sky start to darken in color. Was it going to rain during the match? I asked myself, thankfully I wasn't a chaser because while I was in my own world Madame Hooch blew the whistle and everyone flew around me like a flurry of cloth and broom.

After the game...

I closed my locker with my friend as the other kept the towel that was over my head stable. The only thing better than playing Quidditch and having a jolly good time with the team is the shower after a hard game and that game sure seemed like a war. Standing up I groan at the ache that only a good night's rest can fix, getting dressed I made my way out of the locker room. Being the last guy in there I was tasked with locking up, why was I the last guy? Well I had to get more dirt out of my hair than the others, the boys played with me by hollering as they came by in which I threw a towel at them.

Closing the door behind me I pulled out the lock that was on the other side and began locking it. It was a complex lock that required a combination and incantation that only the team knew so no one could break in even if they wanted to. It was rare that I was the last guy to ever leave the locker room, since Day 1 I had to sort of rush out the door because Hermione would be waiting for me. The first time I didn't even know she was and by the moment I got out she was close to snoozing in the corner and I felt incredibly bad so I did my best to rush and still look presentable.

But then again that was before Ron ever happened, after the talk we had Ron would have probably tried to stop her from coming but knowing Hermione she was quite stubborn. I swore I caught a glimpse of her as I flew by after the snitch but now minutes after I locked up the locker room she was nowhere to be found. Ron probably dragged her away by now, my body heating up with anger at the thought of him just pulling her away from seeing me.

Shaking off my current downpour of emotions, my ears caught attention at the sound of heavy banging. Walking towards the opening towards the pitch I saw dark clouds and nothing but rain which seemed to want to start during the game but never did "Great it's raining, note to self look up how to waterproof clothes for next time." I made a mental note for myself knowing quite well the mess it would be to get back to the castle otherwise and I just used the last bottle of shampoo.

"You talking smack about us eh? Potter!" I can feel my eyebrows crease in confusion not initially recognizing the voice and the logical reasoning behind the words spoken. Driven by curiosity alone I turned around to clarify what this person meant by his words. "Huh?" my voice appeared quickly but in one swift motion my eyes closed shut and I jumped back gripping my gut.

It was a cheap shot that's for sure, my back turned and a punch to the gut only Flint can be so classy. Looking up I glared at him as he carried an annoyed expression on his face "Oh it's way too late to start acting stupid now Potter." he said with all the sureness of the world clearly it was because he wasn't alone he had one buddy to help him out. I chuckled slightly as I coughed out, standing while gripping by stomach I carried a smug look on my face looking at the both of them.

I knew what was going to happen, they knew what was about to happen even Flint's single oversize tooth knew what was going to happen. So in order to get me a bit ahead of them I decided to push Flint's weakness to my advantage, his temper "I can't compete with you Flint, you haven't stopped."

As expected he came at me with a blinding rage, fist flying like the whomping willow luckily for me I was used to dodging bludgers so his fists were like fat slow bludgers. After hearing him tire out a bit I decided to knee him in the stomach and push down as he reacted. His buddy attacked me from behind and decided to kick at my sides repeatedly with me trying to counter while keeping an eye on Flint.

We kept at this for a couple of minutes going back and forth and I could already feel myself tire, which could mean my doom as I would be caught flatfooted to them. As his friend decided to grapple me I used his momentum and swept his ankle making him fall to the ground, while Flint came at me. I was so tired that all I could do was try and block his punches with my arms which hurt lifting them up... by the time I had my chance I could feel my feet be swept up from under me making my shoulder slam into the wall.

I could feel either a fracture or a serious bruise appear on my shoulder as I peeled away from the wall, Marcus took a few steps back to catch his breath and his friend started to stand up regaining his posture. I gasped for air in hopes to gain enough energy to fend them off a little while longer to somehow escape or end this. My body was not going to stand much longer but just as I was about to prepare for another barrage I could hear whistles being blown in a flurry. My body fell limp as I could see their figures run away from my body against the wall, I scoffed at them "Cowards." I managed to say before I submitted myself to the loss of adrenaline.

Everything hurt, all I could feel were the sores that came from the bruises that for sure were showing up around my body. The thing about the magical world is that magical inflicted wounds can be healed with a flick of the wrist but physical mortal wounds such as punches and kicks take time. And time healing from such wounds wouldn't be a walk in the park, the potions only speed up the process a little in comparison to magical injuries.

Of course I did some reading on it, when you have nothing to do while lying on a bed in pain the first thing you ask is how long will it last. But with me currently on the floor holding myself as the pain engulfs me, yep these fresh wounds are going to suck.

I'm not entirely sure who found me first, if it was Madame Hooch or Hagrid but I could see them clearly as they fumbled me onto Hagrid's arms. "I'll inform Poppy so she'll be ready when you get there." And with that Hagrid was off my body shifting in his arms, I felt as if a toddler being carried off to bed or something similar. My body continued to ache as I was taken to the hospital wing, my thoughts ran rampant in my brain knowing the inevitability of facing a certain bookworm when she get there.


End file.
